Intoxicación
by Little Luka
Summary: Sasuke parece un chico muy enfermizo, pero todo tiene una razón de ser y más si tienes a Sakura Haruno como tu doctora. Drabble.


Bien aquí les dejo la fichita de mi Drabble ^^…espero que les guste jiji

**Titulo del fanfic**: Intoxicación  
**Autora**: Little Luka  
**Género**: Romance, comedia  
**Clasificación**: Todos los públicos  
**Resumen:** Sasuke parece ser un chico muy enfermizo, pero todo tiene una razón de ser.

**Nota**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**_-Intoxicación-_**

-Joven Uchiha, usted ya se encuentra bien. Puede retirarse-para cualquier persona esas son las palabras que se anhela escuchar en un hospital, pero no era así para Sasuke Uchiha, no después de haber sufrido de una intoxicación (adrede) solo para poder toparse con su peli rosa en la sala de emergencias.

-No, doctora, por favor, examíneme una vez más, aún no me siento bien del todo-un minuto más, solo un minuto más; era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento. Se había vuelto adicto a ella sin tan siquiera haberla probado.

-Joven, por favor-lo miró contrariada, tal vez el hecho de haberlo tenido en el hospital enfermo cada tres días por los últimos dos meses le resultaba algo extraño; si no era una cortada, era una picadura de mosquito y ahora por último una intoxicación más o menos grave. Comenzaba a sentiré molesta, aunque no podía negar que aquel muchacho era muy guapo y no le importaría seguirlo viendo, solo que las circunstancias no daban mucho crédito.

-Está bien, doctora Haruno, muchas gracias por todo. Compraré la receta y me iré a casa a descansar como usted manda; pero regresaré, se lo aseguro-no era necesario que dijera eso, al fin y al cabo siempre regresaba.

.

.

.

-Dobe-insultó Sasuke.

-Teme-contraatacó Naruto.

-Dobe al cuadrado.

-Teme al cubo.

-Dobe a la enésima potencia- devolvió el Uchiha para terminar con esa absurda pelea matemática.

-Está bien, tú ganas-

Se encontraban en la casa del rubio amigo de Sasuke

-Perdón, teme, en realidad creí que funcionaría-se disculpó Naruto.

-¿Y crees que con un "perdóname, teme" se solucionan las cosas?-bufó levantándose del sofá-¡Casi me muero por seguir tus consejos!

-Bueno, lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte-si las miradas quemaran Naruto ya estaría reducido a cenizas.

-¡Hmp! No debí comer esos productos caducados. Sakura me mandó un lavado de estómago ¡Y todo por tu culpa!

-Creí que mientras más tiempo pase contigo en el hospital, se fijaría más en ti-se defendió el chico de ojos cielo hundiéndose en el otro sofá cruzado de brazos.

-¡Pues creíste mal!-Sasuke estaba más que molesto.

-Solo quería hacer de Cupido.

-¡Entonces ve a hacer de Cupido donde tu abuela! ¡No volveré a confiar en ti!

-Gomen nasai…-replicó poniendo los ojos en blanco

-¡Hmp!

.

.

.

-Buenos días, doctora Haruno-saludó desde la puerta provocando que la peli rosa voltease a verlo ¿De nuevo? ¿Qué tiene esta vez?

-¡Pero miren quién llegó! Mi enfermizo favorito-Sasuke no pudo evitar darse el lujo de embozar una sonrisa de medio lado-¿De qué enfermaste ahora?

-Doctora, tengo problemas del corazón ¿Podría ayudarme?-En un bien montado teatro, se acomodó en la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio de la Haruno, aunque ella pareció aterrada ante esa respuesta.

-¡¿Del corazón? ¡¿A qué te refieres?-Genial, el único chico que podía estarle gustando parecía encontrarse realmente enfermo. Él era bastante atento con ella y se había dado cuenta ya de todas las cosas que hacía para captar su atención. Estaba a punto de regañarlo por eso-Levántate, por favor, recuéstate en la camilla para poder examinarte.

El chico simplemente se separó de la silla, se recostó en el mueble con apariencia de camilla del consultorio, y esperó a que rápidamente Sakura tomara el estetoscopio y se lo colocara debidamente para poder tomar el ritmo de su corazón.

-Dime ¿Cuáles son tus síntomas?- colocaba aquel frío metal en el pecho del azabache quien se había sacado la camisa para mayor comodidad durante la "exanimación" dejando ver su bien marcada musculatura.

-El primer síntoma es que me duele al saber que la chica que quiero no me presta atención, en la forma en que yo quisiera-la oji-jade se quedó perpleja al oír estas palabras; no sabía si enojarse por el susto que le había hecho pasar o alegrarse, ya que las miradas provocativas del azabache apuntaban a que se refería a ella, y no terminó de decidirse ya que solo atinó a decir:

-¿Por qué haces esto?-Sasuke, al darse cuenta de la lucha mental de su doctora, la tomó fuertemente de la cintura atrayéndola a él, terminando los dos recostados en la camilla, pocos segundos después volteó su cuerpo quedando él sobre ella.

-Porque me importas-le dijo seductor y besó los labios de su doctora, los mismos que había ansiado desmedidamente desde la primera vez que la vio.

-Sasuke-kun…

~El resto se los dejo a su imaginación~

.  
.

Gomen, no hay lemmon jiji xD  
Ya los dejé con las ganas pero sé lo que piensan y sí, soy muy mala  
Muajajajajaja :D  
Espero que hayan disfrutado de este Drabble que está un poco raro pero bueh…  
Besotes a todos! Gracias por leerme ^^

¿Reviews?

_Little Luka _


End file.
